world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031515 Kate Nate
05:46 TA: Kate is looking for Nate, sternly walking down the halls. She's so stern rn. 05:46 TA: Stern kately disapproval. 05:47 AC: Nate is just wandering the halls, humming happily to himself 05:47 TA: Kate picks up the sound of humming and follows it. 05:48 TA: She spots Nate and calls out to him. "Mr. Revult." Her voice isn't angry, but disapproving. 05:49 AC: Nate sighs and stops, what a way for a perfectly good day to be ruined 05:51 TA: "We need to speak." 05:52 AC: "you might, but I'm, pretty sure I, don't" 05:53 TA: "What possessed you such that you believed you had the right to kill another player?" 05:54 AC: "the right to stop, Jack from, getting his hooks, into four, of our newbies" 05:54 TA: "If he's going to try to recruit the new players, we need to step in an educate them, not kill them." 05:55 TA: "Now we're down not just a page, but a Lord, one who could have been shaped into a weapon to kill Jack, perhaps permanently this time." 05:55 AC: "you mean, the one who, Ryspor SOLD TO JACK?" 05:56 TA: "I'd like to remind you that if Balish, for instance, had decided to kill Doir, we would have never have lived to see this day." 05:56 AC: "the one who I caught, breaking into other people's, rooms, and stealing their, stuff?" 05:56 TA: "Theft is now a capital offense, then?" 05:57 AC: "the one who, was a FUCKING TIMEBOMB, because what's your title again? the something, of not-Hope?" 05:57 TA: "The only timebomb I see here is the one who goes ballistic and kills another player without consulting anyone else first!" 05:58 TA: "If you think someone is a threat you talk to people and make your case!" 05:59 AC: Nate just starts laughing, "what if, Libby told you, he was a threat?" 05:59 AC: "would you trust, her word?" 06:00 TA: "I don't give a damn what she thinks. I'd remind you that her trackrecord on trustworthyness isn't much better than any other twink. Yes, she does have information beyond what we have, but that doesn't make her the sole executor of everything we should do." 06:01 TA: "Did SHE put you up to this?" 06:02 AC: "what if she did?" 06:02 TA: "Then it would do nothing but confirm my suspicion that no one twink is to be trusted any more than the other." 06:03 TA: "They have their own motives inscrutable to us." 06:03 AC: "of course, you'd take, his side" 06:03 AC: "people can never, see their, own faults" 06:03 AC: "even in others" 06:03 TA: "The best we can do is act with eachother in our common goal to complete this game." 06:04 TA: "And vigilante killings aren't going to keep the team cohesive. It will weaken us and we will fail." 06:04 AC: "what weakens us, is pussyfooting, around the, hard decisions" 06:05 AC: "we can't just all, disappear until, the hard shit, is past" 06:05 TA: "My self-prescribed exile didn't hurt anyone else and you know it." 06:06 TA: "We were going through space accomplishing nothing. I made a goal to thoroughly complete my land and advance." 06:06 AC: "nope, it's obvious no one, missed you" 06:06 AC: "why'd you even, come back?" 06:06 TA: "Because it was time to." 06:07 AC: "that's a bullshit, reason" 06:07 TA: "Just like helping Jack on some inconsequential expedition is a bullshit reason to kill someone!" 06:09 AC: "except it wasn't. he was a, threat, someone who could never be directed, a Hope player" 06:09 TA: "Are you saying you cannot be directed either? Should we also put you down?" 06:11 AC: "I have, directed myself, for the benefit of the group, for almost six years, I never abused my powers, I never took more than what was mine" 06:13 TA: "And you never gave Thiago the chance to do the same." 06:13 AC: "he had already failed, a page lacks powers for a reason, he sought to ignore, the game's judgement, of who he was" 06:15 TA: "Doir did the same thing when he raised his Mind skill to God Tier, as many of us did as well." 06:15 TA: "And I'm not going to let you use the knowlege that he was a Lord as justification. 06:15 AC: "Doir didn't cheat, 5 minutes into, the game" 06:16 AC: "and even as a godtier, he was and still frankly is, a little lackluster" 06:16 TA: "Neither did he. He finished his first planet." 06:17 AC: "oh, one planet, of twenty, so much hardship, already overcome" 06:19 TA: "Three of twenty, if you count the others completed." 06:19 TA: "Which isn't much better than we waited." 06:19 TA: "I for one applaud his creativity." 06:22 AC: "for brown nosing Jack to get some tablescraps of power that he wasn't ready for yet? yeah, so creative" 06:23 TA: "None of us thought to change our class." 06:23 AC: "Rilset did" 06:23 TA: "Much later." 06:23 AC: "no, before" 06:23 TA: "After... how many uses of Shenanicite?" 06:23 TA: "When?" 06:24 AC: "Rilset, became a Lord, first and since we were, talking about it, he obviously overheard it, and decided to try it out" 06:25 TA: "Perhaps." 06:25 TA: "But should he then be punished for doing something he didn't fully understand?" 06:25 TA: "Was it not our goal to come here with the intent of guiding and empowering the new players to be better than us?" 06:26 AC: "better is not, trying to snatch, all the power, before you're ready" 06:26 AC: "I know about Hope, its by far, the most dangerous aspect" 06:26 TA: "And it is also not punishing those who don't know any better. You acted too quickly." 06:27 TA: "We had time to judge his actions as a group impartially." 06:27 TA: "If anything, we could have acted to get shenanicite to reverse the class change." 06:28 AC: "would he have, chosen to go back, when he had tasted the power, of Hope already>" 06:28 AC: *? 06:28 TA: "He didn't choose to die instead. If we're going to force decisions on people, they might as be nonlethal and at least partially nonbinding." 06:29 AC: "he chose to die, when he revealed himself, to be a thief, a traitor, and a cheat" 06:29 AC: "three strikes" 06:32 TA: "And how many strikes do you have Nate?" 06:32 TA: "Given the chance, how many strikes would Aura have gotten?" 06:34 AC: Nate now looks pissed, lines that look like they were made by crayons begins reaching out of the walls like the hands of the damned at Kate 06:34 AC: "you are going, to SHUT UP, BEFORE I HOPE YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AWAY!" 06:35 TA: "Consider your actions, Nate. None of us are perfect." And with that, Kate vanishes into time. 06:35 AC: the lines fade away and Nate smirks, "coward" he calls out before returning to humming his way down the hall